SHELL SHOCKED
by JOVANKA
Summary: WHAT MIGHT AND I MEAN MIGHT HAPPEN LATER ON IN THE FIFTH SEASON.
1. Chapter 1

**LEGAL STUFF NOT MINE NUFF SAID? **

**SHELL SHOCKED**

"Damn it Stella what were you thinking? You deliberately disobeyed a direct order!" Mac Taylor bellowed at the curly haired Csi so loud the crowd assembled outside his office could swear the windows shook. "Add to that you not only endangered your own life but that of Detective Angell you have given me no choice but to suspend you pending an IA investigation" He glowered; "Suspend me for what? Doing my job properly?" She yelled back in sheer disbelief, "Diakos is a murderer he had to be stopped before he could hurt anybody else." "Yes but not at any cost" Mac seethed "The ends cannot justify the means I want your badge and weapon Detective Bonasera." "Fine if that's how it's gonna be" She slammed them both down on his desk hard enough to dislodge the paperwork covering it "Consider this my resignation Detective Taylor since obviously it's too much to expect any kind of support from you!"

"Well at least Stella hasn't left the building as yet that's something isn't it?" asked Danny, "Well no way this band is splitting up nobody is going anywhere period" Flack insisted; the two men, Lindsay, Angell, Sid, Hawkes and Adam were holding an impromptu council of war in the locker room. "So what do we do about the dynamic duo then?" Hawkes asked; "Bang their heads together?" Flack huffed "There's gotta be some way to make them see sense isn't there?" Lindsay wondered, "You heard them didn't you?" Angell sighed, "I think they heard them in Albuquerque" Hawkes piped up. "We can't let them go their separate ways Mac without Stella it's not natural like Laurel without Hardy…" Sid offered, "Romeo without Juliet" Adam nodded sadly.

"I could try talking to Stella" Lindsay suggested, "She might just listen to me……" "And what? You know how stubborn she can be, Mac made this mess and he's the only one who can fix it" Angell was adamant. "Just how do you work that one out?" Flack growled, "From where I'm standing if you and Stella hadn't decided to play at secret squirrels none of this would have happened ….." "To catch a multiple murderer which you and Mac seem to keep conveniently forgetting" Angell argued. "Knock it off the both of you don't we have enough problems as it is?" Danny stepped in, "Montana you and Angell see if you can knock some sense into Stella use blunt force if necessary; Flack me and you'll take Mac." "What about the rest of us?" Adam wanted to know, "I don't care how you do it; fight dirty but don't let Stella leave the lab till we get peace in our time" Danny told him.

Fifteen minutes later Flack and Danny arrived back in the locker room to find Adam waiting for them ""Hawkes, Sid and I have been sabotaging Stella's exit as much as we can but we got five minutes left tops so any luck?" He asked hopefully, "Plenty all bad" Flack grumbled. "Mac wouldn't budge one inch he's in fully fledged extremely pissed ex-marine mode and no way is he going to back down and apologize" Danny explained, "Maybe the others will have had better luck with Stella" Adam wondered. "Nope none at all" Angell said as she and Lindsay entered the room "Stella won't budge either she says she won't work with someone who hasn't got her back." "All it would take is for one of them to apologize to the other it's ridiculous" Lindsay rolled her eyes in despair. "Any ideas for a plan B?" Danny asked; "Let me try Mac again" Adam offered thoughtfully, Flack shrugged "Sure what do we have to lose? Knock your self out."

Mac paced around his office like a caged animal picking up Stella's badge his blood boiled how could she? Stella was the most precious thing on the planet to him: best friend, trusted confidant, shoulder to cry on and so very much more she had to know that didn't she? She damn well knew how much the honour and integrity of his Lab mean't to him how could she jeopardize everything he cared about so easily. How could she hurt him so badly? Once by disobeying him and again by walking out on him; from the moment she'd stormed out of his office he'd missed her so much that it hurt to breathe. The sound of somewhat timid knocking on his office door interrupted his thoughts "What" He barked out and instantly regretted it. Adam appeared in his doorway "Please can I speak to you Ma….er boss" he asked meekly "Actually Adam this is really a bad time….." Mac began to say. "It's about Stella I uh mean Detective Bonasera" Adam persisted, "Alright I've had just about enough of this; first Flack and Danny now you …..Detective Bonasera refuses to accept her actions were at the very least irresponsible and as a result she no longer works for this Department period" He fumed. "She doesn't want to go and you don't want her to…."Adam blurted out "So what I want to know is what are you gonna do about it?"

He'd done it, he'd actually done it! Found the nerve to face a furious Mac Taylor head on; Adam didn't know what affect Mac had on the criminals he arrested on a regular basis but he sure as hell scared the living daylights out of him. "Get in here and shut the door behind you" Mac ordered, "Yes sir right away sir" Adam (legs like jelly) was only vaguely aware of his surroundings as he made his way over to the boss or should that be ex-boss? One of the reasons Mac had employed Adam in his lab was because the younger man had an innate ability to spot even the smallest detail in any given situation and bring clarity where there was previously none. Here Adam had done just that again, pointing out what should have been obvious to Mac all along; Adam's unexpected outburst had felt like being struck by lightening regardless of who was right or wrong Adam was correct Mac didn't want Stella to leave simple as that. "Take a seat" He instructed Adam feeling much calmer now "Spit it out Adam do what you came to do." "You might not like hearing what I have to say" Adam said taking the proffered chair before his legs gave way under him. "I'm a big boy now Adam" Mac smiled hoping to ease the Tec's obvious discomfort "So ready?" "Ready" Adam nodded.

Swallowing hard (boy could he do with a shot of vodka right now actually make that a double) Adam began he knew if he didn't get it out now then he never would "I know that Stella disobeyed a direct order and that there needs to be an IA enquiry but be honest that isn't really what's bothering you is it? Problem is that she chose Angell to go to rather than you when she needed help; it must be a major bruise to your ego because probably for the first time in forever Stella felt she couldn't turn to you when she was in trouble. She was in danger could have been killed but she still wouldn't let you protect her and that's what's killing you because basically and you can fire me for this but the only way to say it is to say it…. you love the bones off of her." "I …. Is it so obvious" Mac asked softly, Adam chuckled "With you two it is yeah ….. After all you don't normally go around hugging Flack when he needs TLC. "

"It's a complicated situation" Mac said, "What's complicated about it? Just tell her how you feel" Adam told him on a roll now, "Nothing complicated about that; if she understands why you are so angry with her then she wont want to leave." "Stella means a lot to you doesn't she?" Mac asked "Nobody wants her to leave especially you" Adam replied. "Adam I've been aware for a while that you have ….." Mac struggled to find the correct words (a crush on Stella sounded too much like a love sick teenager) "Feelings of a romantic nature towards Stella yourself." Adam blanched "Is it so obvious?" He repeated Macs earlier words; Mac simply nodded in reply. "I think every guy she meets is a little in love with her aren't they? The difference is she never has and never will look at me or anyone else the way she looks at you" Adam sighed heavily, "When you had been kidnapped by Joe she was frantic nearly gave herself heart failure; if one bleeds you both hurt so she made an error of judgment …..I mean is it really worth losing her because of pride?" "No it's not" Mac agreed "Well what are you still doing here then? You've got some serious grovelling to do then haven't you?" Adam smiled "And I've got a locker to clearout now I'm unemployed." "Adam I'll say this once ok? We never had this conversation understand?" Mac assured him, "Absolutely! I'll just go and check some DNA profiles or something then shall I?" Adam asked, "Or something" Mac nodded "And thank you for the swift kick in the pants." The door to Mac's office burst open and Danny raced in covered in blood he panted "Mac you gotta come quick Stella's been shot."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

**LEGAL STUFF:-STILL NOT MINE.**

**N.B: THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND FEEDBACK IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED.**

Stella held her head in her hands she seemed to hurt all over all at once and she was unbelievably cold; her head felt like it was stuffed to bursting with cotton wool nothing made sense to her at all it was as if she was aware of her body, her surroundings but not part of it. Something was dreadfully wrong the Csi in her head told her so, she was sitting on a stone floor and a stone pillar was partially propping her up. A garage? She was sitting on the floor of the Crime lab's garage she was sure of that but why? It's not like she made a habit of doing such things now was it? Maybe she should stand up, yes that seemed to be a good idea maybe if she stood up it would clear away the haze currently occupying her thoughts. Standing up proved to be nigh impossible though; he legs steadfastly refused to cooperate buckling under her at every attempt and when she did manage any movement at all the pain that shot through her abdomen was so sharp it made her suck her breath in. So filled with disappointment Stella finally admitted defeat and sank back down again, time to do what she did best she decided, time to process the scene (well mentally anyway) "Alright Bonasera time to get your ass in gear" she told herself.

Follow the evidence that was Mac Taylor's golden rule, the one he drummed into each and every member of his team from the day they walked through his crime lab's door with absolutely no exceptions not even Stella herself. So that's exactly what she would do but thinking of Mac made her feel sad for some unknown reason and her chest became far too tight. "Ok Bonasera we know we are in the garage don't we? So what else?" She asked herself, Stella very carefully reached down to touch her abdomen her hand came back stained in thick red blood , her blood and judging by the growing scarlet pool surrounding her she'd already lost plenty of it. She could hear voices first a woman's voice she didn't recognize but she sounded both young and weary at the same time something about "Making him happy." Him who? Stella wondered. Then a very familiar voice, Mac's voice and pure joy spread through her body just for a second and then she remembered, remembered everything "Consider this my resignation Detective Taylor since obviously it's too much to expect any kind of support from you!" Her last words to him in this lifetime would be in anger. Stella knew now with out a shadow of a doubt that she had been shot and that she was dying, it was now imperative that Mac knew how she felt about him and how sorry she was for her earlier outburst the downside of a Greek temperament she chided herself. She had to find away to tell him because it broke her heart to think of Mac spending the rest of his life hating her.

"Focus Bonasera" She muttered to herself "Focus gotta stay awake long enough to talk to Mac tell him you're sorry and the rest…." But her head felt sooooo heavy and her eyelids seemed to have developed a mind of there own sliding shut completely against her will. "Stella? Stella Bonasera are you still with me?" Stella managed a small smile to herself Mac was calling to her, everything would be alright now, Mac made everything better just like he always did "I'm always with you Mac always…" She marshalled every scrap of strength she had left to call back. From his vantage point behind a row of parked cars to Stella's left Mac heaved a huge sigh of relief Stella was still alive and he had every intention of keeping her that way no matter what he had to do he would make sure of it.

After Danny had burst into his office Mac had broken all speed records getting to the garage he'd not even stopped to catch a lift charging headlong down the stairs a man possessed. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled at Flack who was bellowing orders to his troops outside the garage's door and like Danny he too had spots of blood -Stella's blood- on his clothing, "We were helping Stella to load her car then bang she was lying on the floor – it's her Mac; Ella McBride she shot Stella."

"Ambulance is on its way ETA 2 minutes" Lindsay interrupted "But they won't enter the premises till the shooter is no-longer a threat." "Then we'll have to make sure she's not wont we" said Mac grimly, "McBride let us out be she wont let anyone near her or Stella she just keeps asking for you" Flack told him. "Give me five minutes to talk McBride down" Mac instructed his friend, "If she still refuses then shoot to kill that's a direct order Flack are we clear?" "Yes sir" He nodded, "If it's a choice between Stella and McBride then Stella wins every time" Mac finished. Quietly Mac opened the garage door and peered inside; Ella McBride was on his right her gun pointed straight at Stella, Stella was lying on the floor head propped up on a column bleeding out profusely. Damn you McBride was Stella even breathing? Normally Mac abhorred the idea of hitting a woman it was a stain on both honour and character but if he could get close enough he'd happily strangle Ella McBride with his bare hands.

A combination of Marine training and probably too many years in the NYPD allowed Mac to edge closer to the two women undetected till he found a vantage point on their left. He could see Stella clearly now and she seemed to be moving! God bless that stubborn as a mule Bonasera determination if… no when they got out of this he'd never complain again. Unfortunately Ella had seen her moving too and aimed the gun straight at Stella's head, "Why aren't you dead already?" She asked Stella sounding like a perplexed child "You should be dead….. Never mind we can soon fix that now can't we? See it's for the best, best for Mac best for you too. You will never make him happy ….. Not like I can. He'll be so happy I'll make him so happy once your gone he'll forget he ever knew you and then we can be together" calmly Ella McBride moved in for the kill shot. "Stella? Stella Bonasera are you still with me?" Mac yelled out loud desperate to help her, "I'm always with you Mac always…" He could barely hear her whisper back. The tactic worked and Ella McBride lowered the gun "Mac…..I knew you'd come" She beamed at him, "Soon my love she'll be gone forever …..You'll never see Stella Bonasera again."

Ain't I a rotter? Nearly there!


	3. Chapter 3

NOPE STILL NOT MINE YET ALAS!

**I am sure anyone intelligent enough (as your good self undoubtedly is) to be subscribing to this website in any capacity would if injured seek appropriate medical advice if needed or in other words don't try sticking yourself up with super glue at home folks Ok? (Don't worry this will make sense once you have read what's below and once again thanks for the kind feedback.)**

Ella's words cut through Mac's heart like a knife "……..never see Stella Bonasera again" just the thought of such a thing chilled his blood to the bone; a life without Stella would be unbearable. "No….not going to happen anything but that" Mac told himself resolutely, "Miss McBride ma'am please may I check on Detective Bonasera" He asked out loud, "What for? I did a good job didn't I? Made sure she'll never be able to hurt us again" Ella pouted "And what's with Miss McBride? I'm Ella to you Mac darling you know that." "Miss Mc….Ella it's important you let me see Stella make sure everything is Ok ……"He tried again and through gritted teeth "For us." "Oh…….I see yes for us to make sure she's really gone so we can leave here and you'll never have to worry again ….Ok then" She nodded "You can come closer but nobody else understood?" "Understood" He nodded, Mac carefully made his way to were Stella was lay, blood was oozing from the cavity in her abdomen and her eyes were shut but he could feel a pulse faint but still there when he touched her neck. He knew he needed to stop the blood flow and fast, looking around himself for anything that might help he spotted one of the cartons Stella had been putting into her truck had spilt on to the floor. Originally it must have contained the contents of her desk because pens, pencils and other assorted stationary lay strewn everywhere including superglue.

Carefully Mac reached over to the glue and clasping it tightly he manoeuvred it to his and Stella's position, "What are you doing?" Ella asked suspiciously coming to stand over them. "I have to help Stella stop her bleeding….somewhere deep down you know hurting Stella is wrong don't you Ella?" He said softly staring up at her. "I did it for you Mac she was making you unhappy …..You were fighting I heard you for weeks now…." Ella began to pace up and down "So I fixed it made sure she was no longer a part of this world…." "Stella is my world" He told her "If she dies than everything I am dies with her." "No….she …I love you Mac we belong together I'd do anything for you….killed for you…… would she do that for you?" Ella was becoming increasingly hysterical, "Prove it then Ella if you love me let me help the woman I love" He pleaded "Because I couldn't bear it if I lost Stella." "Do it then…." Ella nodded hoarsely.

Mac worked quickly applying the superglue to Stella's wound, it was a trick he'd learnt years ago during his Marine days from a Medic who told him that superglue had been originally invented to stem the blood quickly when soldiers had been wounded on the battlefield. Then he used his shirt to pack the wound tightly and cello tape to hold it steady, "Mac?" Stella whispered her eyelids still half shut, "I'm here" He replied taking her hand in his "Sorr…." She couldn't quite get it out, she had never felt so tired before but she wasn't ready to give up on life or Mac just yet, so she grabbed hold of Mac's hand as tightly as she could and mustered her remaining strength "I'm so sorry I don't want to leave you….I love you always have always will." "Don't you even think about it Bonasera" He ordered her "Your not saying your goodbyes yet you're the strongest person I know remember?" "Yesssssss…." She tried to nod her head but it was just too heavy and Stella was just too tired, her head slipped backward and her eyes closed once more. "Stell?" Frantic Mac grabbed hold of her shoulders "Stella!" He shook her gently, "Stay with me just a little while longer and this will all be over soon I promise." Stella moved just barely but she moved and Mac sighed in relief "This stops right now" He yelled at Ella.

"Your yelling why are you yelling? Aren't you happy Mac?" She sobbed, "Give me the gun Ella" He said firmly rising to his feet, right hand out stretched "Stella needs to receive medical treatment urgently and if you won't let me get her help then you can kill me too." "This is wrong this isn't supposed to be happening……." She wailed. "Then make it stop" Mac moved closer to her; "This was for you to make you happy that's all I ever wanted" Ella howled, "I could never be happy without Stella" Mac shook his head "Ever." "I know………" Tears trickled down her face, "Tell me you love me Mac please?" She begged, "I can't because you know that it's not true" He said "Don't you?" "Yes" She nodded, "You love Stella….." Her voice trailed off.

"Please do as he says and drop the gun Miss McBride" the five minutes long since up Flack had entered the garage unobserved by either Mac or Ella and was now standing on the opposite side of Ella to Mac; gun pointed at her. "Detective Flack as orders to shoot to kill" Mac told her "We can't allow you to endanger Stella's life anymore, please give me the gun Ella no one needs to die here today." "That's what you want Mac? To be with Stella?" Ella asked now eerily calm, "Yes more than anything" He replied. "Ok then" Before either man could reach her she placed the gun to her forehead and pressed the trigger. "Christ almighty" Flack recoiled in shock, "Get that medic in here now Flack" Mac growled crouching down over Stella once more "Stella's running out of time." "What about her…." Flack nodded to what was left of Ella McBride "We can deal with the dead later right now all I care about is the living" He replied caressing Stella's check.

For Mac everything after the paramedic finally arriving had been one long blur, top priority had been moving Stella to hospital and to the treatment she so desperately needed; he'd insisted on accompanying her in the ambulance and had stayed by her side until they arrived at the ER .Unsurprisingly they had taken her straight to theatre and Mac had been shown into a waiting room where he was still waiting several hours later and would still be waiting for all eternity if necessary. Adam was this first one to arrive "Hello" He said rather timidly "Can I come in?" "We are not at work now Adam" Mac replied "You don't need to ask my permission." "Ok" He nodded, "I brought you something" He held out a holdall "Lindsay thought you might need these." Looking inside Mac found a clean shirt and his wash bag from his locker "There's a bathroom down the hall" Adam smiled helpfully. "Two minutes I'll be two minutes if anything happens…." Mac started to say, "Then you'll be the first to know" Adam nodded.

Next to arrive were Detectives Flack and Angell, they had come straight from searching Ella McBride's apartment which had in Flacks words had been "Bunny boiler central." They had recovered dozens of love letters she'd written to herself describing a fantasy love affair with Mac and her journal which detailed every aspect of Mac's life she could get a hold of from where he bought his shirts to what he ate for breakfast. His relationship with Stella had come under even closer scrutiny with the dates and times of every moment they had spent together in the past six months neatly jotted down and Ella's personal comments annotated in red starting with simply curiosity regarding Stella early on being replaced by pure hatred and details of how Stella would die as Ella's obsession with Mac grew. Even more chilling had been Ella's computer it had contained hundred's of picture's of Mac, Mac with Stella and Stella alone, several of Stella alone showed her dying in extremely gruesome, painful ways.

"She must have followed you and Stella around for months" Angell told Mac, "Somehow she got it into her head that we were involved" Mac agreed "And that Stella was standing in the way of our happy ever after." "Solution kill Stella" Flack nodded. One by one Danny, Sid, Lindsay and Hawkes arrived each informing Mac on the progress being made back at the lab; everything was firmly under control crime scene processed and McBride autopsied but that IA were already sniffing around.

Finally there was nothing else to do but wait so they did; Mac grabbed every Nurse and Doctor passing by for news of Stella's condition but they all said the same thing "No change – still operating we'll let you know ASAP" it was thirteen long extremely painful hours later when news of Stella eventually did arrive. Doctor Butler entered the room yawning tiredly, "Your Miss Bonasera's friends' yes?" He asked, "Detective Bonasera" Sid corrected him. "Detective then…" Butler nodded, "Well?" Asked Mac nervously. "Detective Bonasera was extremely lucky….." "If she was lucky Doc she wouldn't be here in the first place" Flack interrupted. "If you'll let me finish" Butler rolled his eyes "She is lucky because although she lost a lot of blood enough to require a transfusion no vital organs were damaged so there is every chance your friend will make a full recovery." "Thank god" Lindsay grinned, "Which one of you is Detective Taylor?" Butler asked, "Me" Mac confirmed, "She's asking to see you ordinarily I'd not allow it but she refuses to be sedated till she does." "Sounds like our Bonasera is back to me" Danny whooped "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Two minutes no longer" Doctor Butler told Mac as he led him to Stella's room "She needs rest more than anything else now," "Two minutes" Mac agreed "I'll leave you to it" He said as they reached their destination. Alone for the first time in hours Mac took the opportunity to steady his composure he'd nearly lost her, nearly lost Stella and it felt as if he'd taken the bullet for her in truth he'd rather that then Stella be hurt. She's safe he told himself safe and already driving the Doctor nuts, so it was he found it impossible to force the grin from his face Stella was safe. "Causing trouble already I see?" He said entering her room, "Who me? St Stella of New York never" She retorted. She was hooked up to several machines and she looked exhausted with black circles around her eyes, but as far as Mac was concerned she'd never seemed lovelier.

"I'm sorry" They both said at exactly the same time ending up in a joint fit of giggles, "Me first Stella" He insisted sitting down next to her; "It's like you said when Flack got himself blown up we take care of each other but I haven't been taking care of you very well lately have I? I can't make the whole Diakos thing disappear if I could I would. Truth is I was so scared of Diakos hurting you of losing you that I couldn't see I was pushing you away; I hate the idea that you thought you couldn't come to me and I'm a moron for letting you leave without telling you that." "Well I know that" She grinned up at him "But it's we not you I'm as much to blame. I never mean't to hurt you Mac and I hated keeping secrets from you nothing felt right …….I shouldn't have stormed off the way I did you know I don't want to leave don't you?" "I know you told me that before" He replied. "I did when?" Stella asked, "When we were in the garage don't you remember?" Mac asked in return. "No…..I can't remember much at all after being shot only that you were there and I wanted to stay with you" She admitted.

"Nothing at all?" He asked again, "No nothing did I miss something vitally important – an Alien invasion or anything" She wondered, "Nothing that can't wait" He replied, "Oh good you had me worried there Taylor" she said reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I had you worried? In the last twenty four hours you've taken at least ten years of me Bonasera" He teased "So I'll make you a deal Detective Bonasera you standby me and I'll standby you" He offered manoeuvring her hand to his lips "Deal Detective Taylor" She agreed "Deal" He whispered kissing her upturned palm. "Ahem…."Doctor Butler interrupted "Times up I'm afraid;" "Don't go yet Mac please" Stella pleaded, "I'll be here when you wake I promise" He said. "Promise?" Stella asked, "Promise" He nodded, "Alright I surrender He can stay while I sedate you I suppose" Butler held his hands up in submission.

Butler worked skilfully and all too soon for Mac's liking Stella began to drift off, he waited patiently whilst her eyes became half moons till they closed completely, "Sweet dreams Stell" He whispered kissing her cheek. "Time to leave Detective Taylor or must I involve security" Butler insisted "Ok Doctor I'm going" Mac stood and turned to leave, "We'll take good care of her" Butler called after him "You'd better" Mac muttered under his breath. Physically Mac made his way back to where his team were waiting for news Hawkes and Sid ready to bombard him with innumerable medical questions no doubt but his heart had never left Stella's side. She filled his thoughts completely, telling Ella McBride how he felt about her had been a wake up call, he'd never admitted to anyone before not even himself that he loved her maybe he should have long, long ago. Trouble was Stella remembered nothing of the events in the garage she had said she loved him always had and always would but had she meant it? "There are no atheists in foxholes" someone had told him once he longed to know what was in her mind when she had said "I love you" and what was in her heart now. Stella was his world and she always would be he'd told Ella the truth and he desperately needed to know how Stella felt about him but that was a conversation for another time and place.

Stella is dreaming she sure of it but she doesn't care he is here that's all that matters, She is in his arms so close to him their foreheads almost touch "I love you Mac" She tells him "I love you too" he murmurs pressing his lips to hers.

"Is she smiling?" One Nurse asks the other "Yes I think she is" Her colleague replies as they tend to the sleeping Bonasera.

FINIS

(Well for now anyway!)


End file.
